I Love Your Existence
by Chopeeh
Summary: When Katniss volunteers for Prim and is sent to the Hunger Games, Peeta is left in District 12 to watch the girl he has fallen for fight for her life. Story follows Peeta watching the events Katniss endures during the games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. : D**

**I don't know if anyone has had this idea before, but it sort of... just popped into my head when i was listening to music. **

**I'm not sure whether i'm going to go along the storyline of the actual book, I might just see what happens when I write this. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

I didn't want to move. I didn't even want to be here anymore. Why did Katniss have to be volunteer for her sister in the reaping? Why?

I just sat on my uncomfortable bed, unmoving, drowning myself in sorrow for the girl who I love, who is off to the Hunger Games, to most likely, die.

"Peeta, you have to come out for dinner." Dad knocked lightly on the door, taking me by surprise, and I could hear the sympathy in his voice. When I didn't reply, he came in unexpectedly, and caught me in a wreck, curled into a ball on my hard bed.

He sat next to me in silence for a moment, deciding on what to say.

"She'll be back, son. She's a survivor." He said softly. "You need to come downstairs now, or your mother will have both our heads."

How did he know I wasn't sad for one of my friends, Kris Ramsay, who got chosen in the reaping? No, I was upset for Katniss, the girl from the seam, the girl who sold squirrels to my father. The girl who had beautiful dark brown hair, and amazing grey eyes, with the prettiest face in the whole of District 12. The girl who had my heart.

I nod, and follow father down the stairs, feeling very hollow inside. Mother stares at me long and hard, trying to figure out my problem. My older brother, Maxim, also stared at me, confused as to why I was so concerned about the tributes from District 12.

My other brother, however, knew exactly why I was upset and useless. He knew about my infatuation with Katniss Everdeen. Lukus is understanding and I preferred him to Maxim. Lukus is twenty and has a baby on the way with his wife, Etienne.

"What on earth is the matter with you, Peeta? You survived the reaping! Don't go sulking around the house for no reason!" Mother yelled from over at the old oven.

How oblivious she was.

I ate my share of stale bread and potatoes slowly, picking away until it looked like a big pile of mush. I had no appetite at all, considering the girl that I was in love with was getting shipped off to the Capitol to get all dolled up, just to be murdered brutally. How on earth would she stand a chance against all of those massive Career Tributes? Yeah, I knew she was great at using a bow and arrows, but she can't guarantee can she get that there will be a bow in the arena. They usually just give the tributes spears, or maces just for all the bloodshed that comes from the use of these brutal weapons.

"If you aren't going to eat that Peeta, go and give it to the pigs or something! I don't like your attitude young man! I suggest you start icing the cakes for tomorrow! People will be buying them to celebrate!" The witch yelled.

I silently get up with my plate and walk outside into the fresh night air. I scrape the mush into the pig pen, and all of the pigs ran over on their stumpy legs to get their share. Pigs have such an easy life. No Hunger Games for pigs.

Ignoring my mother's request that I ice the cakes, I risked a whipping to sit by the pigs just to think. Although, my mind continued to wander off to the topic of Katniss. Are they on the still on the train? Is Kris talking to her, planning her death? The idea makes me sick.

The sky darkens even more, and I'm called inside by Maxim.

"Peeta, you better get in here, mom is getting pissy." He said, opening the door for me.

"Sure." I mumble, and I drag myself inside, and begin to ice the cakes in pretty pinks and baby blues. Usually I enjoy the task, but today there is no fulfilment at all in making the cakes as beautiful as possible, with sugary white flowers and ribbons. Personally, I think my first cake is a sloppy job, and I'm sure that mother won't notice if I take one of the smaller cakes and drop it off at the Everdeen's. Katniss's younger sister, Prim, the girl who Katniss volunteered for today, always stops by the window to admire the beautiful cakes.

Actually, mother would notice.

So then, I purposely cut through the icing and half the cake. I know it couldn't pass as an accident, but my mother is so dumb she wouldn't even take notice. We couldn't sell a cake that looked like someone had decided to eat it.

"Mother!" I yell, trying to sound worried.

"What?" She yelled from our tiny lounge area. "I was watching the recap of the reapings! This better be important!" She walked around the corner and I could see her lips purse as she saw the cut through the middle of the cake.

"Well, wasn't that stupid!" She exclaimed calmly, reaching for the wooden spoon that was on the bench across from me. With all the force possible, she slammed the spoon into my head.

I felt dizzy at first, and I couldn't see straight, but I was able to hear the witch yell at me to throw the cake in the bins. I couldn't manage a smile in my sad mood, but I felt good for doing something for the Everdeen's as I stepped out the back door and quickly ran along the streets in bare feet, the cake securely in my hands. Although my head throbbed dreadfully, I noticed all of the families with children partying as their child wasn't chosen in the reaping.

As I ran past the Ramsay's house, I could hear a very loud sobbing over the noise of the parties occurring in many homes. Their door was closed, windows shut, and through the cracks of the brickwork, no candles were lit, and all of the lights were switched off.

I continued to run through town, until the homes started to get smaller and older, and people were camped out in the streets, wheezing heavily from many years of work in the mines. It was then I knew I was in the seam.

Once again, there were homes with parties going on inside, with happiness and laughing as they watched the recaps of all of the reapings. It made my stomach churn to think that last year I was celebrating too, celebrating that I had survived for another year. Although, now that Katniss is a tribute, I feel sick, right down to the bone because I had also celebrating the death of a fellow teenager from my district.

Then, I found the Everdeen's tiny house. I had often visited and just watched from the outside, hoping that perhaps Katniss would notice me one day. The curtains were drawn and the door was locked. I felt sad as I knocked on the door. Every day I had dreamed of visiting this house to talk to the girl I had fallen for, and now I was here with a cake because Katniss was going to die.

Wait. Katniss was _not _going to die. She _will _survive.

It was the mother who opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red, but they also looked empty. She dabbed at her eyes with a dirty hankie and stared at me for a long time.

"Ms, I brought you this. I'm really sorry." I bow my head in the slightest, and hand her the cake. I could feel the tears prickling my eyes, so I turn away as soon as she takes the cake from my hands.

"Wait." Her voice cracks.

I really want to get away from here, before I start crying again. I think she saw how puffy and red my eyes also are. Maybe she thought I was genuinely sad for the loss of her daughter. Little did she know, I was in almost as much agony as she was from the results of the reaping.

She appears at the door way, just as the first tear begins to form. But now, Prim is by her side, with the pretty pink cake in her small hands.

"Thank you very much." She managed to get out of her trembling little lips. The cake

was wobbling in her shaking hands so much that I was afraid she'd drop it.

"No problems. I hope that Katniss comes home, very, very much." My voice was cracking too. Now they knew I was truly upset, as I turned away with one last look at the mourning family. My head throbbed even more than before .

I walked back through the freezing night, with the tears rolling freely down my face. My encounter with the hollow, empty eyes of Katniss's family made me realise that perhaps there isn't hope.

I almost forced myself to take each step, to continue on. The thought of there being no hope made me tremble, just as little Prim had. What was going to be a kind gesture of condolences opened a huge, gaping hole in my heart. I should have volunteered for Kris, to help protect Katniss and bring her home. But no. When they asked for volunteers, I was still paralysed by the thought of Katniss competing in the Hunger Games. I didn't even listen to the rest of the ceremony, I had been totally numb.

When I finally made my way back home, I managed to escape having to walk past the television and see all of the massive, strong boys and quick, cunning girls that would be planning the murder of each tribute, even the other from their district. In some districts, where winning is an extremely prestigious award, they plan to kill as viciously as possible. Why are they so cold and heartless?

Somehow, I made my way up to my tiny bedroom that I shared with Maxim and fell in a pile on my bed. Then, the thought of the plain cakes in the kitchen pass through my mind briefly, before I realise I don't care.

After many, many agonizing hours lying still in bed, I somehow manage to drift off to sleep. But unconsciousness didn't bring relief from the pain I felt in the waking hours. I was still haunted with nightmares of previous Hunger Games murders, and all of the victims were poor Katniss.

I wanted to know she would survive, and come back to District 12 alive, not in a simple, wooden coffin. But I'm not a stupid boy and that would be an impossible feat especially against the huge Careers, who have been trained their whole lives for the trials and tribulations of the Hunger Games. Despite her skills in hunting and survival, I had doubts, and I had lots of them.

I woke myself up in the morning, with a peculiar thought.

How is Gale? How is he coping?

The two were so close that he often made me extremely jealous. For sure he would be suffering without Katniss. How many people have to suffer because of this stupid reality TV show?

I make myself get up for another day, and think of what will happen today. School is cancelled because of the opening ceremony, even though it doesn't air here in District 12 until six o'clock tonight.

Then, my mother breaks my train of though once more.

"Peeta Mellark! Get down here now! You didn't finish _one _cake yesterday! What are we going to put in the window? _Plain cakes?!_ I don't think so! If you aren't here in _ten _seconds…!"

Oh well. Another day to endure.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue!**

**Thanks! Chopeeh xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Hurrah! **

**I'm sorry it took a while, i'm on holiday now : D**

**Thank you to Fireonice1292 who was my only reviewer, I appreciate it!**

**OH! And, last chapter I forgot my disclaimer, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Harry Potter. They belong to Suzanne Collins and J.K Rowling (x2)**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat in front of the television screen in our tiny living room, waiting for the live broadcast to begin. I felt sore all over my body because of the huge belting I received this morning for forgetting to ice the cakes. Even the smallest movement caused a sharp pain to hit somewhere on my body. Sitting on the cold, hard, stone ground wasn't helping either. I stared at the television set, my eyes glued to the screen. I wasn't going to miss anything. I had to watch, or I'd risk imagining things that weren't real.

The sound on the television set was laggy, and we heard the words almost a full three seconds after the mouth movements had indicated someone had spoken, but it was definitely better than nothing. Better than watching out in the town square, in front of a large amount of people who couldn't afford a television set.

The colour was also horrible and had a strange green tint to it. Currently, Caesar Flickerman was talking to one of the Gamemakers about the tributes this year. Caesar's hair was a powder blue colour, (which of course had a greenish tint to it) and he wore his signature velvet blue suit with little sparkling light bulbs.

"I was so surprised when that girl from District Twelve… Katniss! I was surprised when she volunteered for her sister! District Twelve hasn't had a volunteer for over thirty years! Maybe this will start a new trend?" Caesar asked the Gamemaker in his strange Capitol accent. I frowned at the topic of Katniss being discussed, as if this was a simple game, an enjoyable and painless game for a prize. Although everyone outside the Capitol and Districts 1,2 and 4 considered them a death sentence. The Gamemaker was seated in an expensive looking chair, with his face permanently mashed into a frown.

"I don't know Caesar, Katniss volunteered for her little sister, it takes a _lot _of courage to do that in their district. All the teenagers there are very…" He stopped to find the correct word to describe the District 12 teenagers, without offending anyone. "weak?"

I laughed at his poor attempt at hiding his dislike for our poor district. The Gamemakers have always hated our district and usually make life inside the arena more difficult for our tributes. I hoped that this year they would have some mercy and give Katniss and Kris a fair chance.

I also hoped that the dumb, alien-like stylists at the Capitol would be fair and give Katniss a reasonable outfit. The skimpy coal-miner's get-up just wasn't her style, and I'm one hundred percent positive she wouldn't like being naked and covered in coal dust, like the unfortunate tributes from several years ago.

Someone burst through our front door and walked into the living area with their extra muddy, heavy-duty boots sending dirt all over our floors. I turned to look, but when I saw who it was, I simply turned back to the screen. It was one of the Peacemaker's associates, checking to see if we were watching the Opening Ceremony. He stared at the television once, nodded in silent approval, and walked out without a word, ticking our name off his long list of families.

"God, I hate those people! Every time they come into our home, they leave mess everywhere!" Maxim exclaimed, grabbing a broom to sweep up the mess before mother sees it. This year, I'm certain that I will be glued to this television for every screening each night, just to know what's happening to the girl who has my heart with her at the Capitol.

The opening music begins so loud that my speakers make it more fuzzy than usual. I rush to turn it down, before resuming my position on the floor. Caesar and the Gamemaker sitting with him in the commentary box commentated on the happenings in the streets below.

As always, there were portable seating stands, and over three hundred of the strange Capitol residents were packed into each one. President Snow declares that the Opening Ceremony has begun, and the tributes from District 1 step out of their carriage in beautiful, glittering silver jumpsuits encrusted in jewels.

"The crowd goes wild for Glimmer and Oro! Look at those costumes, aren't they fabulous?" Caesar commented as the tributes wave at the residents of the Capitol.

It continued on like this for a long time, when the two tributes from each district step out of the carriages, the audience would cheer for a short while and Caesar would make comments on their costumes and give any interesting facts he remembered about the tributes.

By the time District 11 tributes were parading through the Capitol, I had scooted over a metre closer to the television screen in my anticipation to see Katniss. I then realized that even though she's been gone for only one day, I've been having withdrawals. So when the loudspeaker called District 12, I was almost bursting.

She stepped out of the horse-drawn carriage, and all eyes were immediately on her. I gasped, and my jaw dropped open. She looked so stunning! She wore a simple black uni-tard and black, lace-up boots, but what really amazed me was her cape and headdress. She was on fire! The flames flickered in the twilight and her face glowed luminously. The crowd went crazy yelling and screaming her name, along with Kris's. She was smiling brightly, waving to the audience and driving them insane with her beauty and lovable approach.

"Katniss: the girl on fire." Was all the commentators could manage get out, they were so astounded by the costumes.

Even though I hated to admit it, the commentators were right, the name suited her perfectly. She was always beautiful, but tonight, even on our crappy television set made her look amazingly gorgeous. I smiled, and I didn't even notice Kris, and it was if the sight of Katniss, the girl on fire, had wiped all remaining memory of the previous tributes.

Then, I remembered immediately that I should not be smiling, as they've just prepared and pampered her to die. I buried my head in my hands for what seemed like the billionth time to try to escape images of Katniss's death in gory and horrible ways. I knew she could hunt, but a simple rabbit, squirrel or even deer don't fight back with swords or spears. They can be taken down easily with one arrow, but a massive teenage boy, weighing over one hundred kilos is different.

After the horrific thoughts came back, I was in no mood to watch the Opening Ceremony anymore, no matter how pretty Katniss looked, I could not watch any longer.

"I'm going to bed." I announced in a monotone voice, and I didn't even wait for an acknowledgement from anyone. I quickly raced up the stairs and shut the bedroom door quietly. Even though I was supposed to be watching the Games, I don't think I would have had the nerve to sit and watch while the tributes got paraded around the Capitol.

It was extremely obvious that I wasn't going to get to sleep, so I settled for reading a very old novel that was once my great, great, great grand-father's. _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _Personally, I thought it was all right, but it had been a best seller for a very long time. No one bought books anymore; they were too expensive and used too many trees, but second-hand ones were always available as heirlooms and could usually be found in old attics or homes.

The book only briefly brought on a new train of thought, but it was nice to not worry for even just an hour. Maxim came into the room after the broadcast had finished, and gave me a grilling.

"You _know _you're supposed to watch anything to do with the Hunger Games, Peeta! Why are you so stupid? What if one of those associates came in, and you weren't planted in front of that TV like you're supposed to, we'd be fined, and we _cannot _afford that! Do you _want _to end up homeless and starving in the Seam?" He looked at me with anger in his eyes, as If he had been planning this conversation the whole time while he was downstairs.

"All you have to do is watch the television when the Games are on, and how should it effect you? Sure your friend Kris is involved this year, but why should you even care about the two tributes from our district, just that your lucky stars it wasn't you! Now you're the only one in this family left in the reaping and honestly, I don't think you'd survive a second in that arena. Now, get your head in the right place!" He yelled before gasping for air. He had a death glare in his eyes, and I knew he was genuinely pissed.

I just sat and took it, and I felt slightly ashamed because I knew he was right. Then he began again, in a softer, calmer tone.

"The only reason I didn't come and get you during the broadcast was because father told me and Shantay to leave you alone." He always calls mother by her first name to show his dislike towards her.

" I don't know why, but you shouldn't endanger the family like that. Even though it might not seem like much, we _have _to watch the stupid show, and we should abide if we don't want to be punished." He said, turning his back to me.

"Yeah, I know Maxim." I said, and I pretended to read my book once again, while he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly.

His loud snores were not easy to ignore, and it made falling asleep even more difficult. I decided to take my thin, dirty, pillow downstairs along with the grubby blanket that provided next to no warmth and I camped out on the couch for the night. It wasn't as comfortable as my bed (which wasn't very comfortable anyway) and my bruises from my assault with the wooden spoon this morning. It still wasn't easy to drift off into unconsciousness with scary visions in my mind, but eventually, somewhere in the early morning, my eyelids grew heavy and my thoughts were diluted by dreams of Harry Potter and his friends at Hogwarts.

*******

"Peeta! Wake up! You have school today, you ignorant boy! You shouldn't have stayed up all night! What will Miss Fulker say? You've got fifteen minutes to get there, and I suggest you get ready this _very _instant!" Shantay practically screamed in my ear.

"Then, why on earth didn't you wake me up earlier if you knew I had to go to school?" I barked back in my crabby morning voice. And now, she was lost for words.

"Just get ready!" She replied sternly. She was blushing at my question that she couldn't answer without sounding stupid.

So then I was racing around the house trying to get ready for school. I was already dressed in an old pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, with a pair of really dirty tennis shoes that used to be white. I had the second-hand school bag slung across one shoulder, and a stale piece of bread in my mouth. My back ached where I had been hit yesterday, but I winced and continued on in my hurry.

I slammed the door behind me and ran down the crowded dirt roads to school, chewing on the piece of bread. I made it inside the school gates just as the second bell rung, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gale walking to his class, his shoulders hunched. High School in District 12 was much different to how it used to be. We only have one class ,with just one teacher and we don't have a timetable.

The only thing everyone was doing was talking about the Opening Ceremony last night. It made me want to puke the way they were talking about the brutal murders that will most likely take place. Some of the boys in my grade are constantly discussing the games, all year round, and how 'awesome' some of the deaths were from previous years. They are probably the only three people in the whole of District 12 who actually look forward to the games.

I didn't want to talk to anyone; I just wanted the day to pass quickly so I could return home to wallow in my sadness. Here at school, it was difficult to hide feelings, among other things.

"Alright, today we'll be reviewing the history of the games, once again. I would rather not touch on the subject, as I know some of you were close to Kris, and possibly Katniss, but it is a compulsory subject to teach, according to the Capitol." Miss Fulker almost spat.

Could this day get any worse?

The class was horrible. Miss Fulker was required to show us clips of the first Hunger Games, where there were no tactics, and the tributes had no idea what they were doing. Not one out of the twenty-four tributes had been killed in the first week, so when the first was murdered, a killing spree followed. It had finally sunk in that if they wanted to return home, they would have to kill another teenager much like himself or herself.

Every year I hated having to watch the Hunger Games, and to re-watch games gone by is even worse, as you know who dies and the outcome. Even the years that I wasn't alive, the games that occurred still repulsed me.

When it was finally time for break, all the girls were gushing over how fabulous the flaming costume last night was. The boys were indifferent, and the subjects they were talking about didn't interest me in the least. Once or twice I saw Prim, who was ordered to go to school by the family counsellor that the Peacemakers provided, and endure the pain of her loss with others around. Her face was grim and there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. I saw here friends trying to comfort her, but in her case, it wasn't really helping. She was actually making an effort to pretend everything was normal, so she could survive without breaking down into a sobbing mess.

Then, there was Gale.

He looked as if he had died. His face had no emotion, and he made no effort to be friendly to anyone. He was like a ghost, silently moving to where he needed to go, shoulders hunched. No one went near him. He actually looked scary, in a zombie sort of way. Everyone knew about his close relationship with Katniss, and some even speculated that they were together as a couple. I felt sorry for him, even though I was usually awfully jealous of him.

I hadn't spoken to one person, and because of this train of thought, I wondered-- did I look as bad as Gale did? I was sure I hadn't been smiling, and I probably looked horribly desperate and alone too.

So then, in a ploy to try to look less upset, I started a conversation with one of my friends.

"Hey Lewis. What have you been up to?" I asked in a casual tone, forcing a smile onto my face,

"Nothing really, Peeta, just talking about the games. Did you know that Jeremiah is already taking bets? I want to know where he's getting the money from, but the betting is pretty heavy already, but I think that when training scores are released on Friday, we'll get a better insight." He babbled.

"Mmm, yeah. Have you placed any bets yet?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I think I'll bet on that massive kid from District 11. He's huge! Looks like he could crush someone's head with just his hands!" He joked. "What about you? Your brother Maxim is always betting when the games roll around. Do you have any ideas?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I don't like to bet on the games. Suppose I feel sorry for the tributes." I said softly,

"Me too. But, I think, if we _have _to watch the games, we could at least get even the _tiniest _bit of fun from them to make us forget that next year, it could be us in that arena. So, I think that betting gives us a little safety in our minds." He beamed, although what he was saying didn't make any sense at all.

"What about Katniss, do you think she has a chance?" He questioned, seeming genuinely unaware of my fixation with her.

"My dad buys her squirrels, they're always shot straight through the eye. She's the best there is. " I said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, wish I could have the nerve to go into the woods. Isn't it funny how everyone knows that she and Gale hunt, but no one does anything?"

"Yeah. It is." I reply dryly.

Then, when the silence became awkward, Lewis created some excuse about homework that hasn't been done yet and I was alone once again.

Always alone.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I'd really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome :) **

**Chopeeh xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's chapter three! YAAAY!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, i've been on holidays and I haven't been bothered to do anything :)**

**I've also decided to add little stories of District 12's residents when the story slumps a little. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Hunger Games, they belone to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

The next two days were spent wondering about Katniss and Kris passed my mind briefly. My bruises from a few days ago were healing nicely. Tonight, when the training scores were released, the betting would increase by an incredible amount. Even though everyone in District 12 loathes the games immensely, betting took their mind off the fact that next year, someone they knew could be chosen in the reaping. Even the very poor put their money on the tributes, but they usually betted with coal, or herbs or whatever they could find. No one in the whole of District 12 could afford to sponsor a tribute, not even the mayor. Training scores could ensure sponsors in some cases, and low scores could definitely not help. I hoped that Katniss would receive a high score, because sponsors were really important. Maybe, if I could raise enough money, I'd be able to send her a gift.

School passed very slowly, and the days dragged on long and boring. Nothing occupied my time besides baking bread and icing cakes, because teachers couldn't give homework while the games were on, because it distracted kids. There was nothing to do when I'd finished my chores, so I read my Harry Potter book in the candlelight. The only time that District 12 was guaranteed electricity was during the broadcast times of the games.

I didn't want to finish the book, because it consumed my time well and honestly, it was the only thing that interested me apart from watching Katniss on the television. Oh, how I wished that magic existed and could save poor, innocent teenagers from the horror of the Hunger Games.

Sometimes, the relatives or loved ones of a tribute would avoid watching the games when necessary to avoid the pain of loss and tried not to pay any attention to any important happenings. They would pretend to be oblivious to the whole subject, but they would be all hollow and empty inside. I knew that I wasn't that type of person to suffer in silence, to pretend everything was all right when it wasn't. I would be planted in front of the television every minute, making sure that Katniss was alive and safe. Of course, that wouldn't help the pain either, watching a loved one be murdered or freeze to death, or die of dehydration.

"Peeta! We're out of sugar! Can you hurry up and run to town to get a bag before the training scores are broadcast in half an hour?" Mother yelled loudly from the bottom of our wonky staircase.

"Yeah." I muttered and placed my book open on the page I was up to on my flat pillow. I honestly couldn't be bothered to run barefoot all the way to town and pick up a ten-kilo bag of sugar, then run back in the short period of half an hour. I had no shoes because Maxim had to deliver trays of bread to the coalminers, and he had lost his shoes on the school roof. We didn't have the money to go around buying shoes every time Maxim threw a shoe on the roof of a classroom, which actually happened quite a lot. The thought made me remember the way that Katniss laughed when he chucked his old Chuck Taylor's on the roof of the school hall.

I skipped steps as I jumped down the creaky staircase and mother slapped some gold coins in my hand.

"Now, don't pay any more than eleven gold coins, because last time you accepted the deal of twelve! You should have known better! We shouldn't run out of sugar so often. I think you put too much in your icing mixes." She babbled on.

"Yeah, alright. Bye." I said, slightly annoyed.

Then, I was off along the dirt road once again, the gold coins jingling in my shallow pocket. I paced myself with the sound. Every day it was the same road, the same stores and the same people.

The streets were almost empty, because everyone was getting ready for the showing of the training scores. Once again, I thought of Katniss and what she was doing that very moment. I knew I was desperate to hear even the tiniest of news from the Capitol on her status. As I ran past the abandoned computer store, I shivered at the memory of the sad story behind the shattered glass windows and dull, grey, crumbling walls of the only ever computer shop in District 12.

I had been told the story many times before, but every time I hear it, it's like a new tale.

***

Many, many years ago there was a brand new store in the uptown part of District 12. It had shiny new computers in the window, with tiny discs and chips, all displayed in the front window. The man who owned the store was originally from District 3, but he travelled on foot to our cruddy district, going against all the rules from the Capitol. He set up a computer shop in a tiny storefront, and he painted the signs on himself.

Of course, no one could afford the amazing technology at the price of one thousand gold coins and up. The only people who bought from him were the Mayor and the town peacekeepers. My eldest brother, Lukus was only a very small boy, but he still remembered the sharp, bright colours flying across the screens. He remembered the man who owned and worked at 'Eldrinn's Computers' with his dirty glasses and shiny shoes.

Everyday, when school children would walk past, they would stare and gasp at the type of technology that was available to the rich. Sometimes even adults would stand in front of the shop window and sadly look at what they couldn't afford. So Eldrinn was a man who was very loved in our district. He always gave the kids tiny lollies, and let them play with cameras and things when he was in a nice mood. He was generous.

Then, one day, the Capitol sent out a broadcast that was necessary to watch. It was strange, because usually, the only thing compulsory to watch was the Hunger Games. It ordered all computers outside of the Capitol and District 3, where they manufactured them, to be destroyed because they were a 'security threat'. Anyone to be found resisting would be killed, or taken as a captive.

That day, Eldrinn sadly piled all of his stock outside his shop and drizzled the tiniest amount of petrol over the top. His face was full of sadness when he lit the pile with a red lighter, and the flames engulfed all of his prized possessions. He didn't even know why he had to destroy them, but he still did it. Quite a crowd had gathered to show their appreciation of his hard work, by holding their three middle fingers out to him as he burned his life's work.

After that, there was just an empty store with signs out the front. Eldrinn slept on the floor, huddled up under a counter trying to keep warm. He didn't earn very much money selling his computers, so he slept without a pillow and only a single thin blanket. Every night he lived in fear of the Capitol finding him because of his runaway status. Maybe they didn't know that he ran away, or maybe they did know, he had no idea, so he lived in fear of being caught.

Weeks after, an official visiting from the Capitol came to assure that all of the computers were gone. He checked in each home, and finally came to the empty computer store. He walked in, gagging at the horrible smell. He slicked back his electric blue hair and kicked Eldrinn awake with his shiny black shoe.

"Do you still own or sell computers here?" The Capitol man said in his funny accent, scowling at the man on the floor.

"No! I don't! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some more sleep!" Eldrinn snapped back, taking in the man's appearance. He had pale white skin, silver tattooed eyebrows, deep violet eyes and a white dress shirt with a mauve tie.

"May I have a look around?" The Capitol man replied calmly, ignoring Eldrinn's poor attitude.

He inspected every drawer and cupboard, until he found something of interest. It was Eldrnn's birth certificate.

It clearly stated that he belonged to District 3. The Capitol man immediately realised what was going on, and he reached inside his pocket for his laser gun. Aiming at the unmoving man on the ground, he shot, and Eldrinn screamed out in pain. He jerked and shook, his eyes locked wide open and afraid.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me Mr. Luddington." He said cruelly, letting go of the paralysing gun and dragging the unconscious man out of the front door and into the street. "We've been running a tight ship when it comes to runaways." He muttered to himself, and dragged the skinny man to the middle of the dirt road. There were loads of people watching in horror as a silver hovercraft appeared out of no where and took the kind computer man with it.

***

District 12 had many stories like that, and there were reminders of the Capitol's wrath all over. I continued running, and I hadn't even noticed the light rain that was slowly turning the roads to mud. It squelched in between my toes and felt horrible.

Then, I saw the man with the cart I needed packing up across the square. He and his daughter were piling heavy bags onto the unstable cart.

"Sir! Sir!" I panted, running across the main square with my hands raised, signalling him to stop packing. I came to a stop a mere meter in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but we have to hurry home to watch the broadcast, or we'll be punished." The young girl spoke for her mute father.

"Please! I only wish to buy a bag of sugar. Surely you can spare a minute to haggle?" I begged, breathing heavily from my long run.

Her father nodded and used his hands to tell me to offer.

"Nine gold coins." I said. I knew this man liked to haggle from previous experience. The bags were advertised for thirteen coins, but I knew how to deal with the owners of this cart.

He shook his head.

"Ten?" I said.

He shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go any higher than eleven." I stated.

I wanted to get home out of the freezing wind and the heavy rain that had just began to pour down from the sky. I looked out across the square, huge puddles were forming, and the ground was slick across the blacktop. The main square was the only place in the whole district to have asphalt. In the distant streets, I saw the wet mud that was a disaster waiting to happen. No one was gathered in the square to watch the broadcast as usual, the weather was too horrendous.

"Well I'm sorry Peeta, we can't afford to be giving away sugar for that price." The daughter spoke. I knew her from school. She was only thirteen but she still worked hard everyday after school.

"Well, how about I come out early and help you set up tomorrow, and you can have eleven coins." I could already see the man considering the option. I knew they had trouble setting up in the mornings, especially with all the heavy bags. I looked from one to another. After a minute of indecision, the man nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, five o'clock, so we can get a good place. Meet us at the gate of the seam." I nodded in agreement.

I didn't really want to have to do labour before school, but I would have to. The girl smiled as I handed over the coins. The man heaved a bag into my wet arms. I stepped out from under the plastic awning they had set up and into the bucketing rain. It burned my skin it was so cold. It was a stupid idea to wear just a t-shirt and jeans that would get extremely heavy when soaked.

I tried to run with the bag bumping up and down in my hands, but the sack gave me a sore rash, and I continued to slip on the mud that was now getting the tiniest bit deeper. The town clock was still visible in the haze created by the pouring rain. I had seven minutes to get home or else my family would be punished.

I tried even harder to run through the rain that was blurring my vision, and my wet hair continuously covered over my eyes. The weight of the bag was nothing compared to the flour I usually had to carry home, but it was still a hindrance. I passed the abandoned computer shop, and I knew I was almost half a kilometre away from home. Five hundred meters was all I needed to run. My chest ached and my sharp breaths came in irregular intervals. My bare feet were completely covered in mud.

I was so relieved when I reached the front door of our house. I was still breathing heavily as I slowly knocked on the door. It was my mother who opened it.

"Peeta Mellark! Do you have any idea what time it is?! If you were _one _minute later, we'd have been fined, or worse! Get inside now!" She screeched, pushing me inside, disregarding the bag of sugar I'd so kindly got for her. I knew that if she said another word, I'd blow my top. I turned my back to her and walked towards Lukus who was seated on the couch.

"How much change did you get, you silly boy? I bet you were _kind_ or _caring _or _felt sorry _for the poor people. Well we're living in poverty too! Just not as bad!" She exclaimed.

I spun around instantly to face Shantay. I briefly saw Lukus shaking his head. Mother looked sightly worried. My facial expression must have frightened her.

"I just ran _three_ kilometres in the rain to get you sugar. I get there and the only way I can get a deal is for eleven coins, _and_ _I _have to help them early tomorrow morning! Not you, who needed the sugar, but _me! _So I agree, and I run back in the pouring rain with a ten kilogram bag, soaking wet, with no shoes and with five minutes to get home or else I'd be blamed for our punishment! I did everything you asked me to do, and I get home and you scream at me! I'm sick and tired of your twisted justice, and getting yelled at all the time! You know that Maxim is sick of it too, and I _know _that Etienne is tired of your nagging!" I almost exploded. Mother's eyes narrowed at Etienne as I continued.

"But I don't blame her! Every single thing any of us do to please you, you end up yelling in or faces! Now, I don't think that is fair!" I dumped the heavy bag on the wood flooring and didn't meet her eyes.

I could imagine her firing up, getting ready to show no mercy and attack me, when I saw that father had placed his large hand on her shoulder and began softly.

"Come on, we have to watch the broadcast now."

This seemed to calm her down just the slightest, and she sat isolated in her antique armchair while I sat next to Etienne on the couch, who looked upset. I ignored everyone else and sat in silence as the seal appeared on our crappy TV screen and the anthem played.

I was highly anticipating seeing Katniss's training score. I had been missing her so much the few days she had been gone. Almost every thought had been related to her, or the games, to be a constant reminder that what was almost certainly lost.

Caesar Flickerman appeared one again in a bright pink leather chair with a huge cup of something on the coffee table besides him. He wore a completely white suit and a bright yellow tie and had a smile plastered across his face. The room her was sitting in had a window displaying all of the lights and wonder of the big city. A single lamp illuminated the room.

"Welcome, welcome to all the residents of Panem! Tonight, as you all know, is one of the most vital things on the lead up to the games. We'll see our tribute's training scores! This year you'll be in for a shock, the scores are scattered across the board, with the lowest a two and highest… I'll leave that up to you to find out." He smiled even wider and winked.

"Alright, lets get underway!" He said as the first tribute's photo appeared on screen. They always started with District 1 and finished with District 12, so I'd be waiting for a long time until Katniss's training score was shown.

I watched carefully, sizing up the rest of the tributes. Everyone else in the living room seemed bored, like they had seen it a million times before. Caesar named the person in each photo, the district they were from, and their training scores. He tried to make it interesting by commenting on their scores in some way.

"Now, we have Kris Ramsay from District 12, who scored a six in training." Caesar said as a horrible headshot of Kris appeared on screen. I was surprised at his score; it was unusually high for a dressmaker's son. I felt good for Kris, but if Katniss would survive, he would have to die.

Then, I held my breath as Katniss's pretty face appeared on screen. I didn't even hear Caesar's comments; all I saw was her score.

Eleven!

The highest of them all! I was overjoyed at the score. Along with her amazing appeal at the opening ceremony, it was almost certain she'd receive sponsors! You wouldn't expect a girl as beautiful as Katniss to receive an Eleven. The gamemakers must have considered her deadly!

I tried to wipe the smile off my face, to show that I didn't care, but I was too happy.

"Wow." Lukus said as he gave a secretive thumbs up from down on the couch. It made me smile even wider. Mother definitely noticed, but she didn't say anything.

"That's awesome! Wouldn't it be cool to actually have a winner this year? I'm totally betting on her!" Maxim exclaimed. Every year he betted on the person with the highest score. I knew that the only thing anyone would be talking about tomorrow would be Katniss's training score.

Maybe she would have a chance to come home after all.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! *dances***

**Please review, even if you thought it was terrible!**

**Chopeeh xx**


End file.
